


I'm Finally Ready

by GenFourie



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenFourie/pseuds/GenFourie
Summary: James picks up Harry after he is released from prison and kisses ensues.





	I'm Finally Ready

**Author's Note:**

> For jarry-girl (tumblr). I hope it fills you with happiness! I would like to give a shout out to the wonderful NessaCalanor for beta-ing this on such short notice.

Harry put on his old clothes and filled his pockets with the property he had on him when he was arrested, which wasn't much. He was still reeling from the news about what Ryan did and why. He still felt guilty over Amy's death, but he was relieved to learn that it wasn't his actions that killed her. Although he was grateful to finally be released from prison, he wasn't exactly happy. What kind of life could he have now? He had been in prison for murder. What university or company would take him now?

He shook those negative thoughts off as he stepped outside. He squinted his eyes and raised his hand to shield them from the bright sun as he started walking; he had enough money for one bus trip. He didn't know where he would go, all he knew was that he would not go back to the village. He didn't have anything left there. His dad had betrayed him and Ste...Ste had given up on him without a second thought. Harry had spent many prison nights just hoping and praying for a visit, or even a letter from Ste. Neither of which had ever come. And then he heard about Ste and Ryan and just couldn't believe it. Yeah, the village was the last place he wanted to be.

He sat on the dilapidated bus bench with his head in his hands and groaned. _What am I going to do?_ After a while, he heard a car approaching and slowly looked up. James was getting out of his fancy gray sports car, looking every bit the confident, rich lawyer that he was.

James strode over to him, looked down and announced, "Thought you might need a ride."

The pure relief of seeing James there was too much. Harry couldn't help but jump up and wrap his arms around James tightly, not wanting to let go. He needed human contact just then and like always, James was there for him. He always protected Harry, supported him, and most importantly, he loved him. Harry's eyes started to water as he clung tighter to the man who had saved him time and time again. James had never let him down.

**********

"Hey, it's okay, you're okay. " James whispered in his ear as he squeezed him back. He loved the feel of Harry against him, even when they were both fully clothed. He sighed, content. This is all he wanted. If he could just convince Harry to give him a chance, he would show him the world.

Harry pulled back and wiped his eyes before mumbling, "Thank you." Before James could respond, Harry leaned forward and kissed him. He kept kissing him, once, twice. The third time, he went for a deeper kiss. James was shocked to say the least, but he wasn't one to miss out on an opportunity like this. He wrapped his long arms around Harry and kissed him back like he had been dreaming about for months. He licked and tasted every inch of Harry's mouth. He couldn't stop the moan that came out, he wanted this kiss to continue forever.

When they were both out of breath, James began to think clearly once more. He took a deep breath and a step back. Harry had told him numerous times that he wasn't interested in a relationship with him and as much as James enjoyed kissing him, it didn't come without pain. James could not live with that pain again. "No," he objected, "We can't do this." And because he was still bitter about it, he added, "I don't have any cash on me anyway." He turned without another word and headed to his car. When Harry didn't follow, he yelled over his shoulder, "Let's get some food in you."

**********

"Wait," Harry blurted. He took the few steps needed for him to be standing right next to James. He sought out James's hand with his own and squeezed.

"No, no, James, look," Harry reached out with his other hand to caress his shoulder. Harry felt the shiver that ran through James at the touch. He looked directly into James's eyes to show how serious he was. "I was an idiot, okay. I treated you like dirt and used you and for that I am truly sorry." James opened his mouth to protest, but Harry cut him off. "I know how that feels. I treated you the same way Ste treated me and it was shitty of me to do that. But I'm asking for your forgiveness because I would like to give this," he pointed a finger at each of them, "Us, a proper chance. I think I'm finally ready to be with you."

**********

James raised his eyebrows and smiled that cocky smile. He reached out and yanked Harry into a passionate kiss. He couldn't resist tipping Harry back as he deepened the kiss, causing Harry to wrap his arms around James's neck for balance. James's heart was racing, he loved the feeling of Harry's hands on his bare skin.

He never expected Harry to actually give him a real chance. He was ecstatic and he poured his elation into the mind-blowing kiss. He was going to make sure that Harry knew just how being loved really felt. James didn't stop his demanding kiss until they were both breathless. He pulled back to look into Harry's shining blue eyes.

Harry smiled, stroked his cheek, and offered, "Let's go home."  
James gave him one last strong kiss and took his hand, "Let's go home."

Fin


End file.
